


Your name on my skin (it reminds me of home)

by star-spectre (starspectre)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Tattoos, bc it is now and also can be seen as not jenshler, its joshler but also can be seen as not joshler, tyler has weird habits, wait is jenshler a thing?, which sounds weird but ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspectre/pseuds/star-spectre
Summary: Tyler finds a note on top of tupperware with chilli.Josh called me, he wants to visit next week, - JHe blinks, putting the box aside completely forgetting it and reads the note again.





	Your name on my skin (it reminds me of home)

**Author's Note:**

> hello hi im new in the clique, i busted out this one in like 2 hours and its un beta'd and i hope you like it!!

People never seemed to notice how often Tyler traces his fingertips over the jeans where the ink was engraved on his leg.

 

_ Josh. _

 

His best friend, a person that is, besides from Jenna, able to pull him out of dark places his mind forces him to wander at night. His bandmate and shoulder to lean on during tour.

 

It’s been almost 3 months since the last time he saw Josh, sure they called eachother from time to time but mostly Tyler had thrown himself into working the new album, keeping the communication short between him and Josh.

 

Tyler is sitting in his bunker of a studio and stares numbly at the screen, fingers digging harder and harder into the leg until his nails leave tiny moons into the skin.

Jenna has given up on calling him to bed at a reasonable time by now, he was too engrossed in his work anyway to even notice her asking him to join.

 

He stretches his sore back, spine popping in his lower back and he grimaces a little at the noise, getting up and moving quietly into the kitchen to scrunge up some of the food his wife left him in the fridge.

Tyler finds a note on top of tupperware with chilli.

 

_ Josh called me, he wants to visit next week, - J _

 

He blinks, putting the box aside completely forgetting it and reads the note again.

Josh would have told him that during the call, yesterday? a few days ago? He frowns, not liking how it all blurred together.

 

Heating up the chilli on the stove he scrolls through his conversation with Josh.

 

**Josh: Dude ya mind if I drop by for a week?**

\- two days ago

**Josh: Ty?**

\- 11 am, yesterday

**Josh: Called Jenna, she said you were working on the album, I’m dropping by, cya then.**

\- 9:48 pm, yesterday

 

Tyler looks at the clock, 4 am. His phone chimes, indicating a new message.

 

**Josh: Landing in about 2 hours would be nice if either of you could pick me up. gonna text Jenna this too, you probably won’t see it in time but thats okay. Also sorry if I woke you up.**

 

Tyler almost drops his phone in hurry to reply.

 

**Don’t. I’m picking you up, and Im still awake don’t worry see you at the airport.**

 

He puts the phone down and moves to clean himself up, he left his hygiene drop a little while working on the album and doesn’t excatly want Josh to see him like this, a total sleepless mess that he might as well be.

 

He takes a good amount of time showering and shaving before sneaking into the bedroom to pick up some clean clothes and leaving a little note for Jenna on the living room table in case she wakes up while he is gone. Last minute he remembers to pull off the Chilli from the stove.

 

Tyler arrives at the airport half an hour to early, paying the cab a little too much he notices later and makes a beeline to the coffeeshop, getting himself a coffee, one for Josh too who might need it even more than he himself.

 

Again his fingertips traces of the spot where the ink is on his leg.

 

Josh greets him with a pat on his shoulder and a tired grin.

“Hey dude.” 

Tyler can’t quite place how much he missed hearing josh for real and not some static phone.

“Hey, I uh, brought some coffee for you, figured you would be tired.” He smiles back handing him the coffee.

Josh hums in delight and follows him.

 

The drive home was quiet, mostly because both men were tired to the bone, Josh from the flight and Tyler because he hasn’t slept since over 24 hours.

 

By the time they arrived at Tylers house the sun was already starting to rise and the streets got more lively. Josh dropped his dufflebag in the living room and dropped onto the couch attemtping to toe of his shoes while being half asleep already.

 

Tyler grins at him, opens his mouth to say something but gets distracted by the bedroomdoor opening.

 

“Hey dear.” Jenna greets him and looks over to Josh who is out cold on the couch.

“Does he know we have a guest room for him?” 

“Technically, yes.”

“Huh, must be really tired then.” she smiles and takes the comforter from the other side of the couch and gently pulls it over Josh.

She gives Tyler a peck on his cheek on her way to the kitchen. Making him smile a little. God does he love her.

 

“You should sleep too, Ty.” Jenna calls quietly from the kitchen then he was about to move to his studio again, not looking up at him from fixing herself some eggs and bacon. He taps the finger against his leg, looking at her for a good minute.

 

Jenna finally looks up and places the pan away to cool down.

“I know you missed him and I also know you want to work on this, but you need to take care for yourself too. Josh has been texting me this past month several times if something happened because you were so out of it that he was worried for you.” she states and walkes over to him running her hands over his cheeks.

Tyler licks over his dry lips. looking down, still tapping on the inked skin.

“Sorry, i just-”   
Jenna gives him a look that makes him stop his sentence.   
“I know, but perfect doesn’t mean working til breaking Ty. Go have some rest, you boys can catch up later and maybe get another tattoo.” she says jokingly, patting Tylers leg where Joshs name was.

“Don’t think i didn’t notice it.”

 

Tyler simply looks awestruck at her. But he listens, he brushes his teeth and slips under blankets smelling like Jenna and slight ocean and quickly falls asleep.

 

He wakes up to muffled speaking and the smell of eggs a few hours later.

Walking into the living room he gets greeted by the sigh of Jenna and Josh chatting happily about whatever topic they had.

“Morning- or rather noon?” Tyler mumbles and makes himself a cup of coffee.

“Noon more likely. but also we can greet eachother properly now!” Josh grins.

Tyler shuffles over and gives Josh a hug, burrying his face in the crook of his neck.

It takes Josh a little by surprise but he wraps his arms around the other nonetheless.

it takes a little longer til Josh realizes that Tyler is crying silently into his shirt.

“Hey dude, its alright I’m here now.” Josh mumbles and looks over to Jenna who is halfway standing up to comfort her husband too.

Tyler sniffles quietly and mumbles a “Sorry” into the shirt.

“Its okay.” comes from both, Josh and Jenna.

Josh adds, “I’ve missed you too Ty.”

Jenna adds, “Frankly, I’ve missed both of you interacting wiht eachother.”

 

Tyler cracks a chuckle, hoarse kind.

“I’ve missed this.” he says waving between all three of them.

“Still thinking you should get another tattoo.” Jenna says and Tyler hums.

Josh just looks confused at them.

 

“What?” - Josh

“Nothing.” - Tyler

“Everything, Tyler needs another pick me up partner tattoo.” - Jenna

 

Josh nods only, “Yeah, sure, I’m down for it.”

 

“Thats sick.” Tyler grins.

“Sick as frick.” Josh laughs.

 

Jenna just groans and leaves them to finish the table for breakfast.

 

They sit at the table and Tyler subtle traces his finger over the ink again, this time with a smile on his face, timing it perfectly with a joke Josh shared with them.

 

_ Josh. _

 

His best friend, a person that is, besides from Jenna, able to pull him out of dark places his mind forces him to wander at night. His bandmate and shoulder to lean on during tour, _ and during the break. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried? this is my first fic regarding twenty one pilots


End file.
